Sorry Isn't Enough
by Akahana Rose
Summary: Fenris left her. He left her after she had given him something special and dared only say sorry. Can he fix it before she finally succumbs to Anders will?
1. Is that all you have to say?

It was three days after they had slept together. Storm shook her head, wondering what the hell was wrong with her. Fenris had left her in tears on her bed. Her blue eyes followed his lean form towards the door, he hadn't looked back once. Anders was moving closer to her. He started invited her to the Hanged Man, buying her drinks and asking for her help in his clinic. There was only one time when he went over the line and she knew it.

"Hey Hawke!" Anders called, waving his hand in the air. She had gone into Lowtown to check out the patrols for Aveline, but did not expect to run into the healer. She had asked Fenris to come with her, but he was still avoiding her, the only reminding of herself that she saw on him was a red ribbon she had given him the night after that disastrous one. He turned her down.

"Anders!" Storm said, feigning perfect happiness. His blue eyes searched her and ended happily down her body. She felt a urge to shiver, but she pushed it down. "What's up?"

"Do you want to come help me down at the clinic?" Storm looked behind her. Varric had just showed up. She didn't know what he was doing there, but she might be able to get out of helping him with Varric's help…uninformed of course.

"Oh, I'm sorry Anders, but I promised I would help Varric with something," she said, her voice rising at his name, causing him to turn around. A knowing grin spread across his face and he ambled over, putting his hand on Anders arm.

"That's right Blondie. She's mine today." He took her hand and quickly led her away from the mage. The warrior took her hand back and smiled down at the dwarf. "You owe me drinks Hawke!" he said laughing.

"I will buy you those drinks. Goddamnit, he must have had a backbone planted in. He's getting annoying!" Varric laughed even more, his hands holding his stomach and he doubled over. "And Fenris…"

The dwarf grew serious again, his eyes searching hers. "Go to him damnit. How else are you two going to talk?" She opened her mouth only to shut it again. Of course he was right, how else was she going to corner him in order for her to talk to him? "Your being an idiot Hawke and I can say that because it's the truth. You can find me at Hanged Man if you want to get drunk and it doesn't work out."

And that's where she headed after Varric left. She stopped in front of his mansion door, wondering what was going to occur when she stepped through the door. It did not occur to her that there would be guards in his house cause that's exactly what there was. Guards in full armor surrounded him.

She could see he was wounded, the red ribbon holding some wound around his middle shut enough that it wasn't bleeding…that badly. She pulled her long sword and starting slashing through the crowd. No one had gotten hurt. The guards backed off as they saw her coming through brandishing the sword. "Move away. He is under my protection." The guards did move away, exiting the house.

"I did not ask for your protection," he said, moving his hand to his injured abdomen.

"You haven't done much of talking anyway," Storm bit back, taking a look at his wound. It wasn't that deep and the bleeding had pretty much stopped. The ribbon was blood soaked, but still was the same color and he wrapped it back around the gauntlet wrist.

"Yes…and I apologize," he said softly, wincing when her fingers found the softest part.

"You apologize? That's it! That's all you have to say? I am so disappointed in you. You left me half naked in my bed, wearing the ribbon I gave you and all you have to say is 'I apologize'?" Strom screamed. Fenris winced as her loud voice echoed in his hurt ears. His eyes shut sharply and she wondered what was going through his head.

"Yes… that's it."


	2. Brushing Lips

More tears rolled down Storm's face, and she wiped them away messily. She was sitting in a hard backed chair with Varric across from her. She had at least three and half pints in her hand. There was hardly a time when she actually felt the need to get out and get drunk, but this was one of those nights.

She knew her mother wouldn't approve, which meant that she had to go home soon. Varric had offered his bed so she wouldn't have to face her, but she denied it. A part of herself wanted her mother to see this, maybe she would talk to Fenris. His wound was healing fine after she had convinced him to go see Anders down in Darktown. Those two had a talk, a deep long talk. She had no idea what it was about because as soon as she dropped him off and actually made sure that he was going to stay and get healed, she headed off to the Hanged man.

"You know what's worst?" she asked, thunking her glass on the table. "He…he said…nothing!"

Varric could hold his alcohol better than Storm, but he only had one pint in front of him. It was his first one. He was trying not to laugh. Seeing Storm drunk was such fun, but when she was heart-broken so it didn't make it funny as he thought. "You need to go home Strom," he said taking her cup away.

"What? No! Give that back!" she screamed, jumping across the table, knocking it over with her on top. She was spilling out of her robes, and he hurried to cover her with his leather duster. People were staring; the tavern had gone completely quiet. It was strange to see a women jump after a dwarf for taking away her drink. Well…there was a first for everything. He helped her up and asked one of the guards to assist her home.

What he meant by assisting was knocking her out and dropping her on her doorstep. Which was what he did. The guard dumped cold water on her face, and she jumped up, whipping out her sword with insane speed. The guard moved away, putting his hand up in an act of surrender.

Shaking her wet head, Storm went into her house, to find Fenris sleeping on the hard bench in the hallway. Glaring at him, she kneed him in the groin. His eyes flew open, and he held himself in that spot. "What the hell shem!" he yelled. She was glad that the door was oak. Nobody would hear them. Her sword clattered on the stone and she glared down at him.

"You have…have the…the nerve to call me shem after what you did to me? Why…why are you here anyway?" she growled, picking up the sword and putting it to his throat.

"I had…a talk with the mage."

"He has a name you ass."

"Anders," Fenris said like it was dripping poison off his tongue. "I had a talk with Anders. He told me something interesting."

"And what is that?"

"That you've been spending a lot of time with him." Storm's stomach dropped and she glared at him, growling underneath her breath. How stupid could he be?

"Are you serious? I don't even love him like that. You're a fucking idiot!" she snarled. He stood, her sword keeping him at bay.

"That's not what he said," Fenris said, giving her a smirk. He brushed her sword aside. They were only standing inches apart, her breathing becoming more ragged. He brushed his lips against her, hers slightly apart. "You're right, I am an idiot."

He left her again, standing with tears running down her cheeks. "Goddamn him!"


	3. Left Sleeping

Storm woke up; she was in her bed tears wetting her pillow. Her mother knocked softly, poking her gray head through the door. "Honey?" she asked. Storm didn't want to answer. She turned her head into the dry spot on her pillow, burying it deeply. She pulled the covers around her shoulders and attempted to keep the sobs from coming out. She knew her mother didn't like the elf, but she supposed that she didn't like seeing her daughter this way.

The mage didn't know what else to do. He wasn't allowing her to open up to him. He was leaving her with little presents, the kisses here and then. It was killing her…literally. How could he think she was in love with Anders? He was too sweet. And he had a…demon. An evil spirit inside of his body. Storm felt the pressure of her mother's weight leave the bed. She sat up after the door closed and sighed. She was going to have to confront him.

She got out of bed and washed her hair in the basin. While it dried, she dressed in simple robes, her sword on her back. She was headed to Anders clinic to possibly kill him. She stepped outside the door and made her way slowly. Varric wasn't much further from her home selling things to a street vendor.

"Can you tell me what exactly happened last night?" she asked.

"Well… You screamed at me and jumped across the table to take the cup back from me. You were pretty wasted. So, you want to tell me what happened with Fenris?"

Storm glared at the short man. There were times when she hated him. "Fenris stopped by, we kissed, I threatened him with my sword, he left me in my own puddle of tears. It was so fun," she growled. "Oh and don't forget, I'm supposedly in love with Anders. Expect I didn't know this until my drunken ass heard it from him. I am going to kill that mage!" Her hand gripped the hilt of her sword and she swung out in front of her in frustration.

She found Anders in his clinic. She swung her sword in a high arch and went for one of his tables. The sword stuck out and she screamed her frustration in general direction. "I could _kill _you Anders! I could kill you!"

The mage looked at her, calm clouding his blue eyes. "Why are you going to kill me?" He turned back to whatever he was doing.

"You told the elf that I loved you."

"Oh, that. Well, I was a little drunk and he confronted me about spending time with you and it just…slipped out." Storm growled, glaring at him. She took her sword and put it back in the sheath.

"Do it again, and it will be your head," Storm growled again. She turned on her heel and walked out of the place. Now it was time to confront the elf, but she seriously needed a drink first.

An hour later, she found herself diagonal from Varric, on her third pint of ale. "I…I'll go talk to him now," she said, pushing the empty cup away.

Storm traveled through the streets…drunk. She wobbled and swayed, the earth almost coming out beneath her feet. She finally made it the High Town and to his mansion. It wasn't really his, but he had claimed it. She didn't blame him, if he tidied up a little bit and actually learned how to clean, then he would have a very pretty home.

She burst open the door, her sword dragging on the ground to ward off any potential threats, of course, Fenris was one of them. She found him sitting in the chair, playing with the ribbon and he had a book in his lap. He had come to her earlier to learn how to read. He was a fairly good student. He was reading out loud.

"And my heart is hers. Where it shall remain

As my soul is hers as well. I'll love her to the

End of the earth. To the end of time," he said.

"_Bastard!_" she screamed, knocking the book from his hands. She fell to her hands and knees and started crying. Fenris pet her hair. She brushed his hand away. "How could you be so unfeeling?" she muttered, her face in the floor.

"I am not unfeeling. I do not believe I deserve you."

"We had sex."

"That is not relevant."

"Of course that is relevant. What if I'm pregnant? Do you want me to kill the baby?"

"Pre-pregnant?"

"Yes idiot. You don't just have sex with a girl and then leave her in the dust."

"You know, I can hear you," he said calmly. "Why don't you go home tonight?"

"Not happening. You are answering my questions… Whether I have to… Force you…. Or not," Storm said, yawns interrupting her sentence. She curled up on the rug, her eyes closed.

Fenris watched her, while brushing her hair away from her face and bent down to kiss her gently. He left her there with the fire roaring.


End file.
